


Stydia Oneshots

by casperdition



Series: Stydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-Stalia, F/M, Stydia, antistalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperdition/pseuds/casperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short Stydia fics I've written based on various prompts - May contain AUs, non-canon stuff and fanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gold_Pandaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Pandaxx/gifts).



Welcome to my collection of short Stydia fics, I'm planning on writing a Sterek one too, but I'm not sure yet.

Enjoy!


	2. Party

Stiles stumbled through the dark, crowded, party house, trying to find an exit.

"Excuse me," he said, but soon he rolled his eyes at the realisation that the music at the party was way too loud for anyone to actually hear him.

He didn't even know who's party it was. His best friend Scott had persuaded him to go, but as soon as they arrived, Scott disappeared upstairs with some desperate girl.

He pushed through yet another group of teenagers hovering over a keg and managed to escape the house through the back door in the kitchen.

Stiles sighed as he ran his hands through his dark hair, clearly bored. He sat down on the doorstep, placing his cup of water down next to him.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by a distinct sound of a girl vomiting just around the corner. Once the noise had subsided, Stiles went to check it out.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hi," a severely drunk redhead emerged from the bushes.

"Oh my god, Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles panicked. He grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Stiles?" Lydia giggled, stroking his face.

"Lydia, look at me, are you okay?" He spoke gently.

She nodded and smiled, pressing her face against his chest. He held her close and hugged her tightly.

He guided her back to the doorstep and sat down with her, handing her his water. As she sipped it, he pushed her messy hair behind her ear.

After a while, she had begun to sober up. She held her head in her hands and sighed.

"Thank you Stiles," she leaned back against him again, making him swallow in fear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"What was that?" She looked up at him.

"I said, do you want me to take you home?" He swallowed again.

She nodded again and they made their way through the yard to the front of the house where Stiles made sure Lydia yard strapped in safely in his Jeep.

"Do you mind if I sleep a little?" Lydia asked drowsily.

"Not at all," Stiles said, strapping himself in.

She cosied up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."


End file.
